Shadakarot2 ONE SHOT: Date Night
by Bebemonkey
Summary: WARNING: YAOI, FAN CHARACTER X ORIGINAL CHARACTER,SHADOW UKE X CAKAROT2 SEME. BOY x BOY. YOU BEEN karot2 ask Shadow out for a little date, and turns things for the best.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This is an Shadow x Cakarot2.**

**~Sega Character x Fan Character~**

***WARNING THIS IS A YAOI ONESHOT. FURTHER READING IS YOUR CHOICE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYxBOY STORY PLEASE BUZZ OFF AND LET OTHERS ENJOY THE STORY. ANOTHER WARNING SHADOW IS UKE AND HE'S OUT OF CHARACTER SOMEWHAT TO IT ALL. JUST PLEASE ENJOY. :) THANK YOU***

**Shadow is the Uke, Cakarot2 is the Seme.**

**YAY!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**DATE NIGHT: ONESHOT**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was a evening, that Cakarot2 was coming from his daily training. He walked to the refrigerator searching for something to drink. "Water...well. Thats what I Usually drink anyway. I don't see nothing new to it." The white wolf said. Getting the water, he sip when his ear decides to overhears Shadow's voice in the next room.

"Yes,...Yes, Sonic. Thank you for trying to invited me. It's okay. I'm good, Sonic...Go enjoy your time with your husby and child. Okay? Okay! Bye! Sonic! Go!" said the ebony hedgehog. Cakarot2 watch the hedgehog hung the phone up. Shadow sigh from the conversation he previously just had with his longtime rival/friend.

Shadow turn to the direction of the kitchen, he notice Cakarot2 was standing at the door way. Cakarot2 watched Shadow closely. "So,...what was that all about?" he asked Shadow. Shrug to the wolf. Passing him with nothing to say more.

"Uke, what was that about…."

"Nothing. It's something Sonic ask me every year…"

"For?"

"An Festival. It's like 10 minutes away from us." the black hedgehog said to him. Still walking to the kitchen. The shirtless wolf followed him close behind. "What is this...Festival?" he asked Shadow. Looking at the wolf, he felt the shock. Couldn't believe that. "You don't know what's an festival is? It's something that happens every year. An event that you celebrate every year. Like with everyone and the town or city people." Shadow explained to him. Cakarot2 only just looked at him. "So it's like a time for a ass load of people to time together? What kind of crap is that!"

The ebony hedgehog rolled his eyes. "It's like...with music, games, rides, and food. But really there must be a time to spend with someone.." Shadow pause to it all. "Someone?" responded Cakarot2. "Yeah...someone." Shadow turn trying to hid his tears from the white wolf.

"Oh, I didn't know you have to go to these shitty things…" Cakarot2 said.

Shadow wiped his tears. Cakarot2 watch the hedgehog.

_I see he's shedding tears?_

"Hey, what's the matter uke.." Cakarot2 didn't have no concern in his voice but he kept his stern in his voice.

"N-Nothing...aren't you going to train!"

Shadow shouted a little at Cakarot2.

"Uke! I asked you a damn question!"

"And I told you buzz off!"

"What! Uke!..."

Cakarot2 held his tongue and turn away. "Fine! But...Ba! Whatever!" he once said. Leaving out the room. Shadow continued to cry the pain away.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was night time when Shadow was watching TV. Eating strawberry ice cream. Watching old shows left and right. Seeing him like that, really made everything seems depressing. Taking another spoonful of Strawberry ice cream. Shadow mostly ask his dad to talk to him with his stepmom as well. Due to that time they soon shortly went to the festival as well. Pain of Shadow not having to go with anyone. The ultimate hedgehog was home with some strange wolf alien that was about to destroy the planet of mobius for no reason. Just like he was about to do when he was younger. Until he came to his senses. From that, adapting to the new life he was having now, wasn't easy. Having to like someone to ask a project out on a date, that wasn't something normal. Shadow did use to date a boy name Ronald. For some reason, Shadow's ex cheated on him for some slut he found not to far from their big house they all live in. (Yes Shadow did live with a lot of people. Him, Redlock, Ray, Cakarot2, and Ronald. yeah a lot right?)

Entering the room. Cakarot2 had his suit he had wore when he's in battle. The jet black suit brings his uncover skin out. Shadow saw Cakarot2 in front of him. "huh? Where are you going?" asking Cakarot2. Cakarot2 hadn't said a word. "Get dress Uke…" He said to Shadow. "Huh?" Shadow was puzzle. "Get Dress Uke!" Shadow looked at Cakarot2. "Alright! hold your horses!" Shadow respond to him.

The ebony hedgehog got ready. Then the two soon walked out the house not too soon after.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was soon twenty minutes later that the two housemates made it to the festival. Cakarot2 witness the event itself.

"We're here uke."

Shadow eyes widen from shock. This was the place Cakarot2 was talking about taking him the whole time. Shadow then soon later turn to Cakarot2. Standing there silent. Cakarot2 went in and Shadow followed close behind.

Shadow turn to his side and saw a teenage couple. This scene made Shadow had a different expression from it.

"Thank you baby…" Said a girl Mongoose. The rabbit boy smile to his girlfriend. "No problem baby. Nothing to it." Both smile and kiss and got a little scene that Shadow didn't like, holding hands. Shadow lowered his head and continued to walk along with Cakarot2.

The white wolf glance over to his guest. When noticing, He turn to the scene Shadow was just studying at. The couple was holding hands. Cakarot2 wandered down to his hand and Shadow's. The white wolf reached down and got a hold on to Shadow's hand. Shadow lifted his head. Blushing to the white wolf. Wondering what just happen. Their hands touching? Oh Shadow's face brighten lightly. Nothing like that wasn't suppose to happen. Okay, not yet.

Shadow didn't said nothing to that, so he just let it happen as if he wasn't doing nothing new.

**0o0o0o0o0**

A growl had stop the silence of them both. "Ugh….I'm hungry." Shadow said inaudible. "I guess we should eat.." Cakarot2 said. The ebony hedgehog nod to the white wolf.

Cakarot2 and Shadow walked over to get something to eat. The two got a pretzel with some cheese. Cakarot2 was still hungry afterwards. The wolf ended up ordering some chicken legs and hamburgers and some hot dogs. Cakarot2 started stuffing his face. Shadow finish eating his pretzel. Smiling at Cakarot2 with blush. The white wolf looked puzzle with his stern expression. Shadow smile, while giggled a bit. Cakarot2 stop eating.

"What's so funny uke.."

"Nothing,...just watching you eat?" He giggled some more to Cakarot2. Cakarot2 just narrowed his eyes and continue eating his food he brought. Shadow giggled once more.

The mood, of them both really did sums it up. To each other, love of romance was coming to them. Shadow admired Cakarot2, for the wolf he just gave him the entertainment to Shadow. Especially for the way he was eating the food the wolf brought his self. (Wondering how he got the money? eh...I don't know either.)

Propping his head on his hands, Shadow smile for Cakaort2 was enjoying the Festival. As to that food wise, Shadow somewhat enjoyed his first twenty minutes here with Cakarot2 as well. Having a alien taking him out? The hedgehog might as well enjoy his time. To somewhat, Shadow was somewhat an alien too, but not fully just the blood wise...okay you can say blood wise he was fully alien, but his looks was more original to his father then his alien blood father.

"Your enjoying the food?"

"Yes,...But it's so...hot."

Shadow giggled once more. "Did you brought something to drink?"

Cakarot2 shook his head. "No.."

Shadow patted Cakarot2's hand and got up from his seat. "I go buy you something." Shadow smile and went to fetch something for Cakarot2 to drink. Cakarot2 just watch, didn't said a word but finish eating his food. While eating, he continued to watch Shadow's behind, until he was fading in with the crowd of the festival.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Stopping in front of a drink stand. Shadow begin to order Cakarot2's drink. When someone called his name. "Hello Shadow." Shadow jump a little and turn. "Oh! Hello Sonic, Neshia2, Flash." He smile to them.

Sonic smile with his coat that Neshia2 brought him not too long ago. It was a bright red coat, he also had his somewhat of his wolf wife/husband type clothes. Standing next to Sonic was his Taller alien wolf husband. Neshia2, was wearing his favorite jet black coat with his Favorite orange shoes. Next to them, were their only Son. He was about 10 years old. Looking like his mother, and smile like his father. (Adorable. Isn't it. :3) Flash was his name, he was wearing a white training suit that one of their friends brought him when he was only 9 years old.

The little family smile to Shadow. Shadow smile back and notice Neshia2 was carrying a huge plush he won for Sonic, along with flash won his very own for himself. Shadow just stared at the toys.

"Hello Mr. Shadow." Flash smile with a little flush upon his cheek. Shadow shook out his thoughts. "Oh! Hello Flash." He giggled out of embarrassment. "I see you guys came here together." Shadow said. "huh? Yes, my two boys wouldn't stop asking me." Said Sonic acting as if he didn't wanted to go to the festival. "Aw, Honey! We didn't mean to! We only just want to spend time together as a family." Neshia2 smile to his partner. "Dear I was only kidding." Giggled Sonic before he kissed his cheek. "I'm sure you did." Shadow smirk to him. "I was!" Sonic smile to Shadow with a little tease. "But I thought you said you wasn't going." Sonic smirk to shadow with his eyes a little slit to Shadow. "I..Um. Did I said that." Shadow sweated a little.

"Your order is done." Said the man behind Shadow with a drink order for him. Shadow turn. "Oh! Thank you!" paying the man. Going back to the little family. "You was ordering Something Mr. Shadow?" asked Flash. "Ah, yeah, I was ordering for Cakarot2."

Neshia2, Sonic, and Flash looked at him in disbelief. "Whaa!" Sonic almost made a scene. "Shh! You want people to know what's going on!" Shadow tried to quiet Sonic a little. "Your out with my brother?" Neshia2 was opened mouthed. "N-Not really.." Shadow blush a little. Sonic begin to breath heavily. "I- I C..Can't….Br-Breath!" Said the uke cobalt hedgehog. "Ah! Your okay! Honey! Honey!" Neshia2 said handing the toy to Flash. Going to his love. "Mom! You're okay!" he asked his mother. "Sh-Shadow! Why?!" Sonic got Neshia2 out the way and was face to face with Shadow. The ebony hedgehog took a step back. Blink a little with sweat drops. "I-I don't know. he just asked me to get dress and we came out here. That's all I know. I just came over here to get him something to drink. Watching him glombing all that food. Cakarot2 needs something to drink." Shadow giggled a bit with blush. Sonic just lend back. Stare to Shadow. Blinking not once, not twice, but three times. "Gah….ah….Eh.. Huh!?" Sonic said in confusing. Neshia2 and Flash sweat drop a little. "H-Honey..I think we should go." said Sonic's Husband. "B-But! Shado-" Sonic tried to finish while Flash cutted in. "Yeah Mom! let's go and play some games with some rides a little." Sonic stared at his husband and son. "B-But!" Neshia2 gently pushed Sonic, with the following wrapping his arms to his partner. "Let's go honey!"

Shadow sigh in relief to see Sonic wasn't in his business any longer until further notice. Shadow got his own drink before heading back to Cakarot2.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

The white wolf sat there waiting for the guest he brought to come back with the drink he strictly didn't wanted, but he needed it anyway. Mouth burning to death. Even though he was the prince of Death, and somewhat the honorable second oldest son of 10 wolf pups to the head chief his self, and the oldest of him and Neshia2 for the twins wise, and was formerly married to the prince of all saiyans.(He use to be married, well...he still is married in space but on planet wise they weren't legally married yet.) He could take pain for all that.

With a glance he saw the ebony hedgehog finally came with the drink. About time. "Hey I'm back." Smile Shadow. Cakarot2 nodded to Shadow. "Huh? What's the matter?" Question Shadow. Cakarot2 still hadn't said a word to Shadow.

_Will he just hurry up with that Damn Thing! I'm burning my Fucking mouth here!_

Shadow handed him the drink. "Here." Shadow smile. Cakarot2 quickly took the drink and swallowed it whole. Place the cup on the table. "You okay Cakarot2?" asked Shadow. The white wolf just looked at him. "My Gods! They couldn't just brighten up the Damn food! I was burning my tongue alive!" He got up and wiped his mouth. Shadow watch Cakarot2 and giggled from that hullabaloo. Cakarot2 was amaze that the ebony hedgehog could laugh so damn much. "What the hell is so Funny Hedgehog! I was in danger obviously." Cakarot2 added, Shadow laugh even harder from before. "Uke!" growl Cakarot2. Cakarot2 was about to lose his top. How dare this Hedgehog laugh at him from him endangering his life!

"I'm sorry! But it is funny how you just...I Can't explain!" Shadow tried to crease his laughter but couldn't help it.

The wolf turn his back. "Hmpt! I didn't know I was a laughing stock." rolling his eyes. Shadow stop and smile to the wolf. "You're not. I just laugh at the moment that's all." blush a little Shadow said.

"Fine, whatever, Shall we go alright. I'm sick of watching people passing us." he said. Shadow nodded. Hurried to get beside Cakarot2. Before walking, Shadow extended his hand close to Cakarot2 and go ahold of it. Cakarot2 notice the touch, glancing to Shadow with blush. "Umm…" was all coming out his wolf mouth. "It's okay Wolf Boy. I'm just holding your hand." Blush Shadow with a smirk. "O-Okay." the wolf said before going out for the rest of their night.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cakarot2 and Shadow walked around to play some games. Shadow was sort of a sucker for games. "Hey! Cakarot2! Let's play a game together." He smile. Cakarot2 blush to that smile. "ur…" begin to speak gibberish. "Cakarot2? You're okay? Your face is red." Shadow said in concern. (But he knew what was happening.) "Gah! Nothing! Let's Just play your damn Games!" blushing and growling at the same time. Shadow smile and nodded. "Okay. I wanted to play this bottle game!" Shadow ran over to the stand. To as if he's a child in a Toy store."Come on Cakarot2!" Cakarot2 followed Shadow. "Don't Rush me."

The man smile to them. "Hello Hello! Welcome to the Bottle Game! Hit all three sets of three bottle 6 Times! You win a Huge Prize!" Said the man. Cakarot2 crossed his arms. Shadow was amaze by the game. "Okay! Well, Can we Play? Mind explaining the rules again." Shadow asked. "Alright little Uke! Alrighty,The point of the game is to Hit all three sets of three bottles. Hit one of the bottle from 3 sets, You get a small prize. Hit two bottles from each set, you get a medium prize. Now, if you hit all three bottles from all the sets, you get the extra large prize. If you get no hits, it's a game over." said the man. "Understand." Shadow nod. "Yes! I understand." said Shadow while getting his money out. "How much will it be?" asked the ebony hedgehog. "That will be three dollars for 3 balls, Five dollars for 6 balls." He wink at Shadow. Shadow took note. Giggled with blush. Cakarot2 watch as the glow from Shadow face sparkled by the make behavior. The white wolf begin to growl. "Huh? Oh hey! Is he yours. My, My, I'm terribly sorry my man." said the man with sweat mark. "You better….." growl Cakarot2 once more. "Cakarot2..Stop being rude. He was only teasing me." pouted Shadow. "Hmpt! Do that stupid game and get a damn prize so we can go!" Poor Cakarot2, he felt saity from that. It seems like that man was putting the moves on to Shadow. That anger him so. Putting the moves on his Festival 'Guest'! He should cut that man head off if he even gets a chance to do that.

Shadow paid the man five dollars and gather his 6 balls. "Okay you may begin!" Said the man. Shadow smile. Aiming for the bottles. He miss one ball. "Darn!" he whispered. Next goes the second ball. The ebony hedgehog miss again. "Gah! Darn it! I miss again." He said. Up to that, the third hit and goes the fourth, along with the fifth. He missed the bottles again. "Oh! There's one more!" Shadow said picking it up. "I Got to win a prize." He looked up at the prize and saw a huge angel chao smiling with a harp plushie. Cakarot2 followed where Shadow eyes spotted. The white wolf notice his 'guest' wanted it. "Oh! I have to win it!" He did it again and miss the last set with the last ball. "Darn!" Shadow said and pouted.

"Yikes, sorry too bad cutie. Maybe another go.." he winked at Shadow once more. "Well…" Shadow blush from the flirty ways of the man. Cakarot2 couldn't take it he pull the money out, slapped on the stand. "Give me 6 balls damn it!" He command the man. The man nodded quickly. Handed the wolf alien the 6 balls.

"Cakarot2…" Shadow watch him.

"Okay the rules-" The man was shortly cutted of. "I Know Damn it! Let me Play!" He growled to the man. "Okay!" the man ducked down for shelter.

The wolf aim and was ready. "Cakarot2, aren't you gonn-" before Shadow could finish, Cakarot2 threw the ball and knocked all the bottles down. Shattering the bottles due to the impact. Shadow gasp, was in pure amazement. Cakarot2 got another and threw it at the second set of Bottles. astonishing, Cakarot2 played the game with ease. IT was down to the last set. Without thinking. Cakarot2 threw the third ball and knocking them down. Even making a hole in the tent of the stand. The Man eyes grew wide with fear. The man was breathless! Cakarot2 stood there as if no one was looking at them. Shadow even was open mouth to the sight. "G-Gahh! Y-Yo-You wo-Won!" Said the man. "C-Cl-Claim your P-p-Pr-Prize!" he couldn't hardly speak it.

The white wolf pointed to the Huge angel chao. "That one." He said. The man nodded. Hurrying to give the plushie to Him. "H-H-Here!" The man felt the fear out his voice. Cakarot2 took it, then handing it to Shadow. "Here. You wanted this right?" Shadow was in his thought. "Uke! Are you listening! Did you want this or not!" Cakarot2 yelled while trying to get Shadow attention. "Ah! We-Well. Yes. I w-wanted that one.." He blush. Taking the prize Cakarot2 won for him. "T-Thank you…" Shadow blush deeply from the unsuspecting gift. "Whatever.." Cakarot2 blush as well, facing away from Shadow. The ebony hedgehog saw, and giggled a bit. "Oh Cakarot2…" Smiling to the wolf. "Let's go already!" Cakarot2 waited for Shadow to come. Shadow shortly followed. As for the man. The two leaving him in pure Shock. Shadow soon yelled. "I'll PAY YOU THE DAMAGES LATER SIR!" The man nodded with even more sweat. "Ah...A...gah…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Shadow slowly grew tired. "Man,...I think I need to sit down." Cakarot2 ear perk a little. "Sit? You tired already?" He asked Shadow quickly nod to the question. "Yes, even ultimate lifeforms like me needs rest.." grin Shadow a little. "fine. We rest a little." Cakarot2 headed near a bench, and sitting down. Shadow came to sit as well. Both sat there in silence.

"So,...why you brought me here.."

Cakarot2 was in his head, then soon heard Shadow. "Huh? What you ask Uke?"

"I said, why you brought me here, and my Name is Shadow."

"Okay Uke."

"It's Shadow!"

"Okay Shadow! Chill out Uke before I blow you into space. Besides, I brought you here...I brought you here...so...we can..." Cakarot2 turned to hide the flush on his cheek.

"For?" Shadow was waiting for the Answer.

"I brought you here because I didn't want you to be home lonely not having to have someone to spend time with at this shitty festival okay! I don't want you to be like that…You're something more than...than a lifeform. Your a being…"

Shadow blush from it. "Ah...You. You cared for me?"

Cakarot2 felt the heat rising in his cheeks. "Yes! Damn it! I guess you can say that.." Getting up, facing his back toward Shadow.

"Aww Cakarot2, that's sweet of you." Shadow smile. The white wolf glance over his shoulder, facing back to the front. "Thank you! Stop the mushy Crap! I'm getting sick just listening! You're about worst then Neshia2!" Cakarot2 remark. Shadow laugh from that, got up as well from the little rest he had.

Soon after, Shadow was suddenly pushed down on the ground by some running men. "Ah!" Cakarot2 turn, seeing Shadow on the Ground. "Shadow! Your alright?" Cakarot2 asked, while checking for Shadow. "I'm okay..That Jerk! He knocked me down. I think I got a small cut." Cakarot2 smelt the blood from his nose. "Gah...Those Bastards!" Growling viciously. The wolf quickly got on all fours, then began to run like a wolf to track the men.

"Cakarot2! WAIT!" Shadow felt the small cut had a heavy pain. "Ouch!...I better get him." Shadow grabbed his plush. The Ebony Hedgehog did have on a sort of Uke short and short sleeves with a jean like jacket. He didn't care as long Cakarot2 didn't hurt those men to roughly.

Cakarot2 was getting close to the men that knock Shadow down. "How dare they hurt Shadow! How Dare they! I'll kill them alive! No one won't Stop me Damn it!" The wolf began to pace even faster. Breathing heavily. Feeling they hurted his property, that was owing to him. The person he suddenly had a hearts for. Now, he wasn't going to let on one get away hurting him. Not even his self was going to hurt the ebony hedgehog he wanted to be his mate that badly.

"Hurry Manny! Hurry! The cops are coming man!" said one of the crooks. "I am Tevin! Now shut it, before I make you shut it." Said the other man. "You're not going anywhere.." said a gruesome growl. It was Cakarot2, he seems to be very piss off. "Whoa! A Wolf! NIC Wolfy, Wolfy! We're your friends." Sweated Crook Tevin. "I'm not your Damn pet, Ass.." Cakarot2 got off his four legs and begin to have some sort of energy in his hand. The two men thought it was somewhat of an magic trick. "whoa,...pretty…" Said the dimwitted one. (Tevin.) "You Idiot! He's one of them warriors people we're talking about.!" crook Manny said. "That's right. I see you notice. Yes, Fear! Fear me! I am here to take your life for hurting my Uke!" Cakarot2 smirk with the energy blast getting bigger in his palm. "Now Taste me Nuclear Beam!" The men flitch for safety. Someone yelled from behind.

"Cakarot2! Wait! Let them go!" yelled the Shadow figure. Cakarot2 turn to the voice, it sounded familiar. "Uke?" Cakarot2 said. Shadow panted from all the running and pain that had happen ,while chasing Cakarot2. "You're okay,...you're bleeding aren't you?" asked Cakarot2. Shadow frown weakly. "I am, but I heal overnight. After all I am the ultimate lifeform. I wasn't created for no reason." Cakarot2 hadn't said a word. "Besides, you can beat them up, from what they did….then we leave for more fun." Cakarot2 eyes wide. "Huh? Meaning." Shadow smirk. "Those men was crooks, from what I heard they was stealing things. And I bet the police might need some help to get them." Shadow smirk with a little blush. Cakarot2 loved the affection he was receiving from the ebony hedgehog.

Cakarot2 smirk, oh that smile gave those men a creeps. "Well then, you heard him. I can beat up you guys." Cakarot2 cracked his knuckles. Walking over the men. "Ready?" said Cakarot2. The men eyes wide. "Please be...Gentle…" Said crook manny. "No! Be rough!" Said crook kevin. "Oh, don't worry. I'll be Gentle-Rough." The wolf chuckled.

Shadow smile. The hedgehog founded that very sexy of the wolf. It seems he liked at about Cakarot2.

Cakarot2 gave the men several punches in the face, then to the stomach, and last at the lower body. Finishing them with a one hit on the head. Knocking them out cold.

Few minutes later, Shadow and Cakarot2 walked away from the two crooks with a little smirks upon their faces.

Later, The two men groan. "Oh…,Manny...you think we made it?" ask crook Tevin. Soon after, the police sirens alarm came on. "This is the police! You two have the right to remain silent. Anything you two say, can and will be used against you in the court law. You two have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, you two will be appointed to you by the planet of Mobius!" Said the officer. "Oh Shut up Tevin!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Back at the festival. Shadow and Cakarot2 was on the Ferris Wheel. Shadow still had his plushie. Cakarot2 watched the night sky. It was lovely to the mood. Shadow shortly laid his head on to Cakarot2's buff shoulder. "Ain't tonight lovely?" Shadow blush at the night. "I guess it is…" Cakarot2 blush, to the night and Shadow on his shoulder. They both watch the night together, the moon, and the stars. Beautiful night to come out it. "Cakarot2?" Shadow didn't even look up to the wolf. "Yes?" Cakarot2 responded to Shadow. "Thank you for tonight..I loved the surprise date you gave me.." he chuckled a bit. Cakarot2 grinned a bit. "It was nothing…." smirking to the complement. "Yes it was,..without you. I wouldn't have enjoyed my night." blush deeply Shadow.

The night sky was suddenly filled up with colors. Shadow and Cakarot2 watch the night. "Oh! Fireworks. We also go the best seats!" Shadow felt the excitement. The wolf watch the night, his dark eyes liked the colors as well. "Amazing…" Said the wolf. "Yes, want to know what else is amazing?" Shadow blush, lending in to Cakarot2's lips. "Um...What is that?" asked Cakarot2 with a blush upon his cheek. "This whole Night Cakarot2 the wolf." Shadow giggled, wrapping his arms around Cakarot2's neck and kissing his lips. Cakarot2 eyes widen, he gave into the kiss slowly.

The Fireworks was still going on. They both broke away. "What about tonight,...'Date'?" Asked Cakarot2. "Well I say, this was the best Date night every." smile Shadow. Cakarot2 smirk back to Shadow. "Shall we continued?" Ask Shadow. "Don't mind if I do...Date.." smirk Cakarot2. Both lend in for a second kiss.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**END**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

***AUTHOR'S AFTER NOTES:***

**Yay! You read my true Oneshot! Yes! I worked hard on this. I hope you enjoy. :) I didn't have time to make a Chapter to my stories. Due to I will be on Fanfiction off and on. I decided to make this for everyone, as a little I'll be out gift. I was a little unease to this. Even though it was like a Fan Charater x Sega Character. I will be making more, but this is like a fun time. Tell me what you think? :)**

**Why I wrote this? Well I always was with Soneshia2, Sonadow, and More yaoi Couple. Never with Shadakarot2. I just need to remember the you know, Sliveshia1. (Sliver x Neshia 1). I must say, I am a freak to stories like these. If you like for me to make more or you have more ideas for me to make another One Shot with this couple or more. PM me or email me. I don't mind. :) I Truly enjoy sharing my time with you all. :)**

**Stay tune for Banish Ch.5 and Chained Ch.14 - Ch.15 (Those are Currently in the works.)**


End file.
